


By Any Other Name

by Bandteesandfishnets



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: jonrya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandteesandfishnets/pseuds/Bandteesandfishnets
Summary: Jon and Arya relearning how to love one another after meeting again. The progression of their relationship is confusing and they are learning to accept it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I missed the Jonrya Christmas Party(secret santa) that was thrown on Tumblr. I'm usually a lurker on there but I wish I'd had the chance to partake in it so I guess this is my contribution to the whole fandom! All of you are awesome and I hope you enjoy this!

The first time Jon bedded her it was awkward. The act itself was not awkward. That feeling only came with the thought of how wrong it should have felt. He should have been sickened by the thought of lying with a girl that had once been so close, but he was not. The burning hatred for himself only came with the realization that they're being together felt so comfortable, it felt natural.  
Had he always been this sick? He asked himself over and over that cold, lonely winter night. Separated from the rest of their army they had found themselves in front of a weir wood beyond the wall, then he found himself in her arms, then she found herself in his lap. "Is she still my sister? Was she ever?" Jon did not know which way to answer.  
Either answer could be accepted as right but both answers felt so very wrong. So in the darkness, he sat with his back against the great white trunk with a menacing red face glaring above them while she straddled him beneath both of their cloaks. He stared into the void of night willing himself to see more than black and when he felt himself spilling inside of her he said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he bedded her weeks had passed since the first. Long agonizing weeks of self condemnation. He told himself that what he had done would never happen again. Yet when the moment came he could not even pretend that he did not want it. 

 

It was after a battle and she had been hurt. Not seriously injured but enough for him to worry. Enough for him to want her to return to Winterfell and wait out the war. They had lost half the men in their party when the wights descended on them. He would have lost her if Gendry had not pushed her to the ground and sacrificed himself to save her.

 

Her leg was injured in the fall. Jon had witnessed the entire scene and had selfishly wished that the injury was serious enough to stop her. Better to lose her leg than her life. She lost neither and she refused to retreat even when he begged.

 

Their group fell back. Back into a cave. A very familiar cave. The men stayed close to the entrance afraid of what awaited deeper inside but not her. Even hobbling around on one leg she was ever the adventurer. She soon found the little pool of water that reminded him of another love, another life, a different loss. 

 

He looked at her as she stripped out of her small clothes. He was right, she and Ygritte did share a similar physique, though her curves were more pronounced. Suddenly afraid of losing her he nearly ran to her. His heart was pounding in his chest as he pulled her from the water. 

 

She hadn't listened when he asked, she hadn't gone back when he begged, but she would now. He would make her listen. It was with this desperation that he kissed her. He kissed her hard on the mouth with his hands in her wavy brown hair pulling her closer than any one has ever been to him. 

 

He was desperate and he was sure she felt it. It was wrong and dishonorable but that no longer mattered as he laid her down on the floor next to the pond. As he spread her legs apart with his knees he realized how little his honor would mean if he were to lose her in this frozen hell. If they both were to die the only tragedy would be to go without loving each other fully. And if they did survive no one would ever have to know the truth. Even if secrecy failed and the people did learn of what they'd done Jon decided that they'd have no right to judge them. As he felt her trembling underneath him Jon threaded his fingers through her hair once more and whispered "little cousin."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to have five parts. The first four are written I just have to edit the next three and write the last one. Hopefully I can get it all up this weekend. Thank you guys so much for reading. Reviews are appreciated. But I am a little sensitive lol.


End file.
